Project: Brownie
by Land Among The Stars
Summary: What do you get when you mix together a culinary-challenged redhead with a pinch of short-tempered blond? Utter Mayhem! Oneshot. For AkuRoku Day!


**A/N:** Hi guys! I'm back with a new version of something I sloppily wrote five years ago. I posted it here back in 2009, but deleted it. I decided to re-write it and re-submit it for AkuRoku day this year.

**Warnings:** swearing and yaoi.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

**Project: Brownies **

Humming quite contentedly to himself as he waltzed into Roxas' kitchen, Axel swiftly dropped the large paper bag that he had been carrying onto the counter next to the sink and pulled out a small red box from it. Reading over it, a smirk graced his face as he placed the box back down just as his blond haired friend wandered into the kitchen from the living room, a small scowl on his own face as he turned on the sink, shoving his hands under the running water. He clearly wasn't too thrilled with the fact that he had been paired up with forced to suck it up and deal anyway since his culinary arts teacher stated point blank that there would be _no change changing of partners_.

It was a week into the new school year, which meant that it was finally time to pick partners for culinary arts class. Of course, this was a very dreaded day, for the names were picked out of a hat and that was who your cooking partner was for the year. Period. No do-over's. No second chances; nada. While most students would kill to be partnered up with their best friends, Roxas dreaded it. He dreaded it worse than the first day of school, Monday mornings, going to his shitty job at the supermarket. But with his oh-so-fucking-luckiness; when the blond stuck his hand into the hat he thought he was going to throw up his heart when he unfolded the white strip of paper with the name Axel Amario scribbled across it. He was officially ready to except his F for the year.

Yeah, it was that bad.

Roxas would never forget the first time they were assigned a project. Since it was so early in the year, all that was asked was to bake a simple platter of chocolate chip cookies. Sounds easy, right? Well, it would have been, had Axel not gone completely bat-shit crazy when it came time to use the oven. Roxas should have known better than to let Axel preheat it. Cookies did not need to bake at 500 degrees Fahrenheit. They just didn't. Roxas also blamed himself for not double checking the oven before putting them in. The inferno that blasted out when he opened the door should have been enough of a warning that something wasn't quite right. As for the cookies (or what was left of them) the ash from the aftermath was scraped into the trashcan by an ever-so-looking guilty redhead, while Roxas tried ineffectively to stop the smoke alarms by waving a dish towel under them. Needless to say, his parents were pretty upset when they learned that the oven had been destroyed.

A few weeks later, the next project required was to bake bread from scratch. After the last project, Roxas watched Axel like a hawk and clearly stated exactly what had to be done in order for their bread making to be successful. Everything was going perfectly –too perfectly- and then Roxas' cellphone started ringing from the living room. Cursing himself for forgetting it, he gave Axel that _'don't-you-fucking-touch-anything-while-I'm-gone' _look and ran to grab it. Answering it, he dashed back to the kitchen to find Axel sitting innocently on the counter, staring back at him with his cat-like emerald eyes. Roxas breathed a sigh of relief and continued his talk with his cousin, Sora, for a while longer before the oven beeped signaling that it had preheated to the correct degree of 350. When Axel moved to place them in, Roxas shot him a dangerous glare and told Sora that he'd call him back later.

After the bread was finally done baking, Roxas removed the loaf from the oven and placed it on the cooling rack, smiling proudly at the creation. Axel tried to touch it, but Roxas slapped his hand away and shoved him into the living room to watch some TV as it cooled off. A half-hour later, the boys wandered back into the kitchen to see that the loaf appeared fine, but as Roxas got closer to it he noticed that it was strangely shiny and he pried it off the baking sheet. The blond frowned, finger it.

"It's rock solid," He stated turning to give his friend a questioning look. All he got in return was the teen rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly; not meeting the angry cerulean eyes that were boring holes into his soul. It took every ounce of self-control not to bash the redhead's skull in with the rock-loaf. He didn't want to know what Axel did to make it so hard, or even how he had the time to tamper with it in the thirty seconds it took Roxas to grab his phone.

The most recent failed attempt at cooking with Axel resulted when they had completely burned an entire pizza to a crisp, setting the entire oven on fire _again, _and the fire department actually had to come help put the fire out. While Roxas was frantically dialing 911, Axel had thought water would be the best way to put it out, so he ran over to the sink and grabbed the spray nozzle, aiming it at the open oven. The water shot out of the hose and into the disaster in front of him, seconds later causing the frames to grow twice the size that they were with a '_whoosh'_ sound; a completely petrified Roxas in the corner of the kitchen screaming, _"AXEL, NO! STOP!_".

That was about a month ago. Since then, Roxas had been forced to clean the entire kitchen and pay for a new stove since his parents blamed him for the whole incident. They grounded him for two months, which meant he would have to miss his and Hayner's favorite struggle tournament, and he snuck out to punch Axel in the stomach twice for it. Two punches for two months seemed reasonable to the blond. The worst part was that they still failed the project spectacularly, which only resulted in Axel getting punched one more time. Every time Roxas walked into culinary arts class after that, the blond sat and seethed for the entire two hours, refusing to talk to Axel. That was, until their final project was given to them.

Brownies; they needed to create brownies.

Roxas didn't plan on having Axel help in any way whatsoever. In fact, the only thing he was allowed to do was go out and buy the brownie mix that they were going to cheat with, as well as another bottle of vegetable oil. The older teen agreed wholeheartedly, because neither boy had it in him to try to make something from scratch again. So, Netty Walker's Perfect Brownie Mix was the next best option.

Axel tossed the brownie mix box on the table next to the new bottle of vegetable oil and sighed, leaning against the opposite counter, watching the blue-eyed boy grab a dish towel to dry off his hands. He shook his head, his red rocks swaying from side to side.

"I still don't get why you won't let me help you. Making brownies is easy," He stated, as Roxas rolled his eyes, walking by the redhead.

"With you; nothing's easy." He grumbled, going to the cabinet and pulling out a large ceramic bowl. He crossed the kitchen, this time pulling out a wooden mixing spoon, a measuring cup, and two eggs, placing the items next to the bowl on the granite counter. Axel crossed his arms and glowered at the younger teen who was hell-bent on acting like a stuck-up little bitch about the whole ordeal. It wasn't _really_ his fault that he sucked so badly at cooking. No one in his family had that essential life skill unfortunately. Besides, he couldn't care less about the class, because he only took it so that he could spend more time with the blond. Whether or not Roxas new that was a completely different story.

Roxas ignored the hurt stares being hurdled his way and continued his search for the perfect nonstick pan to bake the brownies in. He just really wanted this night to end, and preferable without a visit from the fire department. Not to mention he was still grounded and it took a lot of convincing from his parents to let them use the kitchen again. But it was understandable why they would be so adamant about allowing their song and his cooking-challenged friend to use their expensive kitchen.

Axel heaved out a long, frustrated sigh, staring up at the ceiling, trying to keep himself occupied while the little blond shuffled around the kitchen, getting ready for their next baking adventure. He was glad that he was a senior and was almost done with the class. Even if he wasn't graduating, there would be no way in hell that he'd take it again, even if Roxas had decided to. The blond still had two years left to take the class and successfully pass without the hindrance of the redheaded menace. Part of Axel did feel sorry for Roxas since he actually did enjoy cooking and was really very talented at it when he wasn't around. The blond would have a much better grade in the class if he hadn't picked the older teens name out of the stupid hat. But as luck would have it, they did end up together and just had to tough it out.

Axel sat there quietly for a few minutes, thinking about Roxas and his cooking abilities, idly watched as the boy zig-zagged through his line of vision. Eventually, he had grown fed-up and slammed his fist down on the counter, exclaiming, "God, this is so fucking boring!" He grumbled under his breath as Roxas came to a stop on the other side of the island, glaring at him as he ripped open the brownie mix and poured the powdery mess into a bowl.

"Of course, because the only thing that would entertain you is if you set my house on fire again," He shot back, turning his back on the frowning redhead who had defiantly crossed his arms against his chest and pouted. He no longer looked like an eighteen-year-old, but more like an eight-year-old whose parents just scolded him for taking a cookie before dinner. "Go watch TV or something."

"I'd much prefer sitting here and watching _you_ instead of some shitty re-run on TV," He muttered as the blond's cheeks flared up. It had gone unnoticed thanks to his turned back. "But seriously, Rox, there has to be something you'll let me do. You can't just do this entire thing on your own."

"When did you grow a conscience?" He scoffed. Axel actually flinched at that and slid off the counter, smirking as he walked over to the blond, leaning in close next to him. Roxas tried to ignore the intense staring, but found it rather difficult as the blush crawled back onto his face again. He was sure Axel had seen it this time, too. It wasn't his fault that his friend was ungodly attractive – anyone could see it. More than half the school was attracted to the redhead and talked about him like he was some kind of god, which Roxas had learned to deal with until another senior girl, Larxene, tried to ask him out. Axel turned her down, but not before she managed to land a particularly indecent kiss on him, which caused Roxas to snap the pencil he was holding clean in half when he witnessed the scene.

Yes, when Roxas was stuck cooking with the beast all he wanted to do was slit his own throat, but when they weren't forced to cook and could just goof off like normal friends, he couldn't help but think what it would be like to kiss the older teen or run his hands through his fiery red locks. Then again, normal friends didn't do that sort of thing, so he was kind of screwed. For now, he'd just wade around in the friend zone, because up until this past year he hadn't even questioned his sexuality. It just sort of hit him out of nowhere one day. Roxas almost completely forgot about the little heartless comment he made until Axel brought him out of his thoughts with his own comment. Then it was back to wanting to slit his throat.

"Roxy really suits you since you've been acting like a complete PMSing bitch today."

And he had said this so fucking causually, too.

Roxas' jaw dropped a little and he fisted his hands that were lying by his sides.

"Just let me do something and I promise that I won't intentionally screw it up."

Roxas sighed and defeat and handed over the pan and cooking spray to the redhead. "Fine, whatever. Just grease the pan and stop whining. You're the one sounding like a bitch." He watched carefully, not returning to his own work yet and eyed the redhead who started coating the pan in the spray. After a while Roxas realized that he wasn't going to stop spraying and grabbed the pan out of his hands. "That is more than enough."

"Okay, fine. What else can I do?"

Hands shaking ever so slightly and with his teeth barred, he risked everything and handed over the two eggs, a measuring cup full of water, and the bowl with the brownie mix in it. He instructed the boy to _very carefully_ crack the eggs and pour the water into the bowl, not one taking his eyes off the older teenager's every move. He did what he was told, much to the relief of Roxas, and the blond made to grab for the measuring cup and vegetable oil, but Axel protested stating that he wanted to do it. After receiving another hissy comment from the blond, he turned away and sat on the counter again, watching Roxas pour the thick yellowish syrup to the ¼ line. Of course, Axel let out a loud sneeze at that moment, startling Roxas, causing the oil to fill up pass the line.

"Axel!" Roxas whined, banging his head against the counter top at his friend's senselessness. Axel just rolled his eyes and then noticed the carton of eggs sitting next to him. He smirked; the greatest idea ever coming to mind and slipped three eggs out of their rightful spots in the carton. While Roxas was attempting to pour out the excess vegetable oil, Axel called his attention. What the blond saw next nearly gave him a heart-attack.

"Look, Roxy, I can juggle," He was tossing the three eggs in the air, but miscalucated one of his throws. He only caught one as the two others immediately came crashing down. Roxas dove to catch them before they could hit the floor, and he unfortunately did catch them…on his head. More specifically; the first in his hair and the second on his face. The gooey, raw egg slid down his cheek as he sat there, stunned as Axel doubled over in hysterical laughter. Roxas didn't think it was funny and swiped the egg off his face. It hit the floor tiles with a resounding 'splat' and he grabbed the countertop to pull himself up.

"Would you please tell me what the _hell_ you think you were doing just then?!" He exclaimed, grabbing the front of Axel's sweatshirt and yanking him down to eye level. He just continued to snicket as the fire raged on in the other's cerulean orbs. "Axel, stop laughing! See? This is why I don't let you touch anything. You can't help but screw something up!" He gripped the sweatshirt even tighter, giving him a little shake, as Axel stopped laughing long enough to get his next comment out.

"Geez, Rox, I knew you wanted me, but do you have to be so visious about it?" He started laughing again as Roxas quickly let go of his clothing, forcibly pushing him away. His face heated up and he turned to the side so he didn't have to see Axel. "What's wrong? You don't want a piece of _this_ like everyone else does?" He pointed to himself while Roxas grabbed the wooden spoon. "Ooh, you gonna beat me with that because I'm a bad boy?"

"Shut the fuck up and stir. You can't screw that up."

Roxas stormed over to the oven and preheated it to 350 degrees Fahrenheit, while Acel kept stirring the chocolate goop, occasionally picking the spoon up and watching it ooze back down into the bowl. Roxas stayed on his own side of the kitchen, every so often sneaking a peek at the redhead who looked genuinely unhappy. Roxas kicked himself for feeling guilty and tried to reoccupy himself with cleaning up a little. Hearing a small splat, he looked up at Axel who had dropped the spoon back into the goop, mumbling something incoherent, before turning and leaving out the doorway. Roxas sighed and let his head hit the counter again, ignoring the pain pulsating through it. Picking up his head, he ran his fingers through his dirty blond spikes, his face screwing up when he felt his hands slide through the egg still in his hair. He was definitely going to need a shower after this.

Roxas decided to follow Axel into the living room and watched as he tossed his lanky form onto the couch and picked up the remote, turning on the TV. He pretended like Roxas wasn't standing there and made no move to acknowledge his existence. Roxas came around the couch and sat down awkwardly at the end. For several minutes, no one said anything or made any move. Axel kept his emerald eyes glued to the music channel he'd landed on and Roxas kept his own eyes glued to his lap. Finally, though, he took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry…"

"What for? Acting like a complete asshole?" Roxas just frowned, keeping his gaze down. He let out a quiet gasp when he heard laughter and stared over at his friend. "It's okay, I forgive you. You're too adorable not to forgive, but I'm not going to stop calling you Roxy."

"Fine, but will you at least come keep me company in the kitchen? We have to get this stupid project done with. I don't feel like doing it alone anymore and I don't want you to sit out here and sulk for the next two hours."

The two walked back into the kitchen and Roxas sucked it up and let the redhead pour the mixed batter into the greased pan. He was still convinced that he would mess it up, but he just wanted to be done with his final cooking assignment. So, he stopped being self-riotous and watched as Axel gently tipped the bowl upside down, scooping out the dark brown goop. He watched somewhat unbelievably as Axel filled up the pain without as much as a single drop out of place. It actually irritated him that Axel had done it so perfectly and he hadn't realized what came over him, but he shoved his hand into the pan of batter and slapped it on the counter making a perfect chocolate hand print.

It was Axel's turn to look at Roxas' like he was insane.

"Did you fucking lose your mind?"

Roxas didn't answer him. He figured since he decided to slap a chocolate hand print on the table he might as well taste the concoction that they created. So instead of gracing Axel with an answer, he stuck his finger back into the batter and brought it up to his mouth, innocently licking some of the chocolate off as Axel stared at him, his face a mixture of lust and disgust. Of course, Roxas had no idea at first what he was doing to the redhead who tensed up, never taking his eyes off the blond's tongue which was swirling around his finger. Finally, Roxas caught on, blushing harder than he had earlier and stopped his ministrations.

"God, Roxas, do you have any idea how unbelievably sexy you look doing that right now?"

That comment made Roxas completely freeze up. Did he hear Axel correctly? Did his best friend really just tell him that he looked sexy licking chocolate off of his finger? Woah. His eyes widened a little as Axel let out a sexy laugh and he watched as he stuck his own finger into the batter, bringing it up to his mouth and taking a taste. He watched as Axel mimicked the actions he had done and pulled his finger out of his mouth with a loud '_pop'_.

Roxas was more confused now than he had ever been in his life before. Was the redhead…flirting with him? He'd never done it before this night. He looked up and took a step back when he saw that Axel had dipped his fingers back in the bowl. He flicked the chocolate at the blond, hitting him square in the face and this time Roxas laughed, scooping a handful of the goop and tossing it at Axel. It splattered onto his face as well and Roxas just shrugged his shoulders.

"Whoops, musta slipped."

Axel grabbed the bowl before Roxas could shove his hand in it and threw his own handful at the blond, who ran away, trying to dodge it. The cabinets took the full brunt of the chocolate attack and for once, Roxas didn't care. He laughed and continued to dodge the attacks. Soon, the entire kitchen; floors, walls, and counters, as well as the two occupants in it, were covered in the brownie mix. All that could be heard was the laughter of the teens as they threw the batter back and forth, slipping and sliding across the tiles, trying to get the other. Axel successfully grabbed Roxas and tackled him down onto the messy floor, sitting on the smaller teen so he couldn't move. Roxas struggled even more, thrashing about, but still laughing as Axel lowered his hands onto his sides and started tickling him.

"H-hey, g-get off of m-me! He yelled and suddenly his wrists were pinned above his head. Things grew very quiet except for the ragged breathing of the boys and Roxas looked up at the chocolate stains on the cheeks, chin, arms, and clothes of his best friend and captor and figured he wasn't in any better shape - particularly because Axel hit him with more goop than he had hit the redhead with.

Axel brought his face closer and nudged the blond's neck with his sticky nose, mumbling against his skin, "Mhmm, Roxas, you not only look tasty, but you smell tasty, too." Roxas' breath hitched and he closed fisted his hands, which were still pinned above his head. Embarrassingly, he observed the hard-on that was forming under his black Nike mesh shorts and realized that any minute now Axel would notice it. His mind then flashed back to thoughts of Larxene and that kiss she planted on him and he suddenly became very possessive.

Axel had pulled away a little and moved his head to the side, slowly dragging his tongue over Roxas' cheek that wasn't coating in raw egg. Before he could do anything else, Roxas forced his hands free and grabbed the redhead's shirt, pulling him down, lips crashing together in a slopping first kiss. Axel immediately adjusted it and took control; one hand grabbing the back of Roxas' neck and the other resting on his hip. Roxas' own hands winded their way through the red locks and he shyly opened his mouth when he felt the other's tongue prompting him to.

It was a long while before Axel finally pulled away, leaving the smaller teen underneath of him literally breathless and he chuckled, gazing into Roxas' half-lidded eyes. He gave him a quick peck and quickly went in for the kill when the buzzer on the oven beeped, finished with its preheating stage. Roxas groaned miserably as Axel rolled off of him into the sticky mess on the floor. The sixteen-year-olds body was a livewire and he ached to have Axel back on top of him, but let it go when he realized they were screwed.

"Our project…" He mumbled, watching some of the brownie mix drip down one of the cabinets. "It's almost midnight, too. Now, what're we going to do?" He watched as Axel walked across the kitchen and pick up another box of brownie mix, waving it back at the blond.

"Not to working, my little chocolate covered Roxy," He handed the box over the boy and smirked, feeling overly proud of himself. "I saved the day."

"You're so full of yourself. Okay, what do you say we try this again?" He glanced up at the redhead who merely shrugged, stealing another quick kiss before setting to work. This time he actually planned on trying. They both desperately needed a good grade on this assignment.

About an hour later, both teens were sacked out on the couch, sound asleep as their new batch of brownies were cooling on the rack on one of the messy counters. After finishing with the brownies, they were both much too tired to clean the kitchen, but Roxas still didn't care. He could deal with the inevitable punishment of being grounded for two more months when his parents returned home from wherever they were now to find the kitchen a mess. Not to mention, they'd be slightly shocked to see Roxas lying against Axel; his arms wrapped around his wait while his head rested on his chest. Axel suddenly twitched; waking Roxas up, but only long enough for him to reach over the redhead and click off the lamp that was next to the couch.

"Night, Axel…" He whispered, snuggling back again, feeling the arms around him tighten.

"Night, Roxas…" Came the whispered reply as they both fell back into a deep slumber.

Roxas would seriously have to rethink about not wanting Axel as a cooking partner.


End file.
